


Wedding in Devildom

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Wedding in Devildom

“I..I don’t know why all of a sudden I decided to go along with this, I mean she probably thought it was one of my stupid pranks right?” Mammon muttered pacing back and forth, his hands idly tugging at the tie that was around his neck. “Oh I thought you were so looking for this, you couldn’t stop talking about how special Eri is and how much she means to you.” Asmo said, barely looking up from where he was sitting. “Shut up Asmo.” Mammon muttered looking really flustered. “He’s probably nervous and getting cold feet.” Belphie said sounding amused at his older brother’s antics and peering around the corner. “Are you ready to go?” Belphie asked before noticing that Mammon almost went the same color as his hair. “Oh for Micheal’s sake.” Asmo said grabbing Mammon by the shoulder and turning him around. “Look Eri cares for you more than anybody else in devildom, probably more than this entire world because she deals with your stupidity.” Asmo said and before Mammon could get a word in he added “You want to make her happy right?” Asmo asked, looking at him. “Of course I do,” Mammon said, sounding flustered. “Then just relax and do what you need to do.” Lucifer said coming into the room and looking at Mammon. “Everything is just about ready.” he added looking at him before the four of them left the room. “Where’s Beel.” Belphie asked, looking at Lucifer who signed deeply. “Satan and Leviathan are keeping him away from the buffet.” Lucifer said, watching as they walked off leaving the two older siblings standing next to each other. “Asmo’s right you know.” Lucifer said simply walking over to Mammon and fixing his tie, so it looked proper.

Mammon was quiet for a moment as he tried getting his thoughts together before lightly smacking both of his cheeks with his hands before heading down to the gazebo, he was nervous almost automatically as he noticed all the people were watching him, but straightened turning his head as Eri walked down the aisle dressed in long white gown with small blue roses, Mammon had half heartedly mentioned that she could wear anything that suited her tastes and she seemed to keep what he liked in mind as well. “You ok?” Mammon asked quietly, trying to hold back the mixture of laughter and tears in his voice as she found both of his hands and squeezed them. “Yep.” she said and he gently brushed her veil back before bringing her in and kissing her deeply.


End file.
